


But Its Better If You Do

by orphan_account



Series: I Write Sins Not Tragedies [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teachers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's not really sure why his hot coworker keeps trying to spend time with him, but he's not exactly upset about it, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Its Better If You Do

**Author's Note:**

> Prequel to I Write Sins Not Tragedies

“Hey, Gerard!”

 

Gerard looked up from his desk to see Frank Iero, the sophomore English teacher a few rooms down, poking his head into the art classroom. Frank continued, “Since the kids are being let out early today so Wentz can make us have a staff meeting, I figured we could go light on the last period and let them watch a movie.”

 

Gerard considered it. There wasn’t really much he could make the kids do today anyway - with the time they had the students would probably get out their supplies just in time to put them away again. “Okay. Should I bring them to your room, or what?”

 

Frank nodded his head, “Yeah, that’ll be fine. See ya later, Gerard!”

 

With that he took off again down the hall. Gerard watched him go; then let his head fall on to his desk. He was so fucked.

 

When his students started filing in a few moments later, he waved them away from the tables. “Go line up and wait for everyone to get here, we’re going to Mr. Iero’s room to watch a movie today.”

 

They walked down the hall to the reading classroom, Gerard shushing his students to “not talk in the halls.” Honestly, though, he wasn’t really upset with them - they were just excited. Gerard was excited too, but not because he was a teenage girl missing class. He was excited because he was pretty much a teenage girl with a hopeless crush.

 

Frank put on the movie - some stupid documentary because it was the only thing appropriate enough to play during school hours. Then he turned off the lights in the back of the room and came to sit with Gerard, who was hopelessly trying to figure out how to act. Should he watch the movie? Should he look at Frank? Would it be weird if he watched the movie? Would it be even weirder if he looked at Frank?

 

And so went the rest of the last period. Gerard internally freaked out over his stupid crush on his collegue and tried to look as least awkward as he could. Frank just sat there, coolly watching the documentary, totally unaware that his creepy older colleague was basically dying inside just because they were sitting next to each other.

 

When the students started filing out, Gerard moved to follow them, but Frank grabbed his arm, pulling him back. “Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Um,” Gerard replied stupidly, because Frank was touching him, oh my god. “Going back to my class?”

 

“Yeah, but we’re going to the same place. You can just stay here and walk down with me in a few minutes.” Frank said.

 

Gerard bit his lip, trying to keep from grinning. Frank wanted to spend time with him! Oh, but - “I have to get my coat and stuff from my classroom, though.”

 

“Oh,” Frank said, blushing a bit. “I didn’t think of that. Sorry, yeah, you should go get your stuff then.”

 

“Okay, bye then!” Gerard said, walking out. He carefully checked the hallway to make sure it was empty, and then he might have skipped down to his room. Maybe.

 

When Gerard walked into the office meeting room ten minutes later, he noticed that Frank was already there. He caught Gerard’s eye, and gestured him over. He pushed Gerard down into the empty seat next to him, chuckling a little. “Dude, you don’t know how many people I had to yell at about this seat being taken.”

 

Gerard looked behind him, and indeed, there were several pissed off teachers who were standing against the wall because there were no seats left. “Oh, Frank! You didn’t have to save me a seat! I got here later, they should have gotten this.”

 

Frank rolled his eyes. “Calm down, no one’s going to die because they can’t sit down for an hour. Besides, I want you to sit here! There’s no way I’m spending two hours getting glared at by some old lady every time I check my phone under the table.”

 

Gerard made a scandalized face. “Those are our coworkers, Frank! Be nice.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever,” Frank said, rolling his eyes again, but the corners of his mouth were turned up.

 

It was at that moment that Pete Wentz walked into the room, making his way to the head of the table and clearing his throat. “Alright, is everyone here? Yes? Good. Okay, so its time we had a meeting about curriculum. And I, as the wonderful principal of this fine establishment, made a Powerpoint!”

 

He looked around, beaming. No one said anything, so he continued. “Patrick is going to present it now! Because Patrick is the only one I trust here. Because Patrick is my favorite.”

 

The vice principal, also commonly known as Patrick Stump, sighed heavily and stood up. Pete took his seat, still grinning widely. Patrick sighed. “Okay, just pretend Pete’s not even here, and get this over with.”

 

Pete pouted, “I resent that, Patrick! I am still your superior, you know, you can’t just -”

 

“Moving on, Pete! Guys, I apologize for Pete’s… enthusiasm. Anyways, we are going to be making some changes to the curriculum this year…”

 

Two long hours of graphs and statistics and speeches later, Pete and Patrick finally say that everyone can leave. Gerard has never been so eager to get out of school, and he basically runs for the parking lot. He’s at his car when someone calls out, “Wait, Gerard!” and taps him on the shoulder.

 

He spins around and finds himself face to face with Frank. “Hey, what’s up?” He asks, kind of nervous, because, well, Frank.

 

Frank smiles hopefully and looks down. “Well, um, I actually wanted to ask you something? Do you, er, want to go out and get coffee with me tomorrow after class? Like, as, um, a date?”

 

Gerard is completely speechless. Did Frank fucking Iero just ask him out on a date? Because while that is very much what it sounded like, that makes no sense. Frank is hot and young and plays in a band sometimes on the weekends and Gerard is just an occasionally unwashed weirdo who teaches art. Why would Frank ask Gerard out on a date?

 

Gerard realizes he’s been silent too long when Frank starts to turn away. “Sorry, I guess I shouldn’t have assumed or anything. You can just forget I ever asked you anyth-”

 

Gerard cuts Frank off by leaning up and kissing him lightly on the mouth. “I’d love to go out on a date with you.” He says, smiling so hard his face is starting to hurt after only a few seconds, and then kissing Frank again, just because he can.

 

 


End file.
